In order to fulfill visual requirement and more information contained, the demand for the display size and resolution becomes more and more high, thus, the FDP (flat display panel) has become an important component part of electronic product. However, the characteristic of curtailing the display volume has not yet fulfilled the market requirement for the display henceforth, presently, the flat-panel display technology has developed towards the direction of low cost, low power consumption, high quality, digitalization, portability, flexibility (such as soft display), colorization and the like, and due to the big potential market, it is also widely applied in the industry, such as video, information, communication, household appliances, consumption and the like.
In resent years, the FDP (Flat Display Panel), such as LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), PDP (Plasma Display Panel), OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode) display, FED (Field Emission Display) and the like, has greatly progress in the fabricating technology, display characteristic and size augment.
As far as the LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) without auto radiating is concerned, the LCD has the features, e.g. color saturation is low (about 70% NTCS), reaction time is long (about 16 ms), visual angle is narrow, resolution is high, power consumption is big (the backlight occupation coefficient is lower than 6%), the liquid crystal material is needed pressurizing while flexibility is difficult and the like, thus, with the trend of the technique requirement for high color saturation, relatively short reaction time, environmental protection and energy saving, lightness and thinness, flexibility and the like, the conventional display is meeting challenges of specification limitation of various types of displays.
As far as the spontaneous light emitting display is concerned, PDP (Plasma Display Panel) has the features, e.g. color saturation is medium (about 80% NTCS), reaction time is short (less than 1 ms), light is emitted in the same direction and visual angle is wide, resolution is low, power consumption is big, vacuum packing is needed while flexibility is difficult and the like; OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode) display has the features, e.g. color saturation is high (about 100% NTCS), reaction time is short (less than 1 ms), light is emitted in the same direction and visual angle is wide, resolution is high, power consumption is small, flexibility is feasible, the OLED light emitting layer is needed pressurizing for protection and the like; FED (Field Emission Display) has the features, e.g. color saturation is medium (about 80% NTCS), reaction time is short (less than 1 ms), light is emitted in the same direction and visual angle is wide, resolution is high, power consumption is small, vacuum packing is needed while flexibility is difficult and the like; accordingly, the developing spontaneous light emitting display can not meet various display requirements.
Synchronously, the technique of correlative patents is, e.g., the technique of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,184,114, 5,893,721, and 6,849,877 B2.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,114 proposes a LED (Light Emitting Display) true color display. The patent mainly adopts LED light/LED module as light emitting component, PCB (Printed Circuit Board) as substrate and component mount technology as main fabricating process, the luminous homogeneity makes the LED module assembled just after selected; however, so far the minimum image pitch of the correlative display to the patent is three millimeters, and the display doesn't have flexibility. Accordingly, such conventional technology not only has poor resolution, but also can not be applied in the product requiring flexure, it merely adapts to be applied in the large-scale true color display with high unit price, e.g., outdoor version video-wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,721 proposes a LED (Light Emitting Display) array display. The patent mainly employs LED wafer to fabricate the LED array and integral array with main fabricating process such as lithography, etch and deposition, and then an active matrix LED array display is formed; however, the luminous homogeneity is attained through that the LED array display is fabricated from the same LED wafer, so that the luminous efficiency of each pixel is different, even through the image pitch is 20 to 40 μm, quality of such conventional technology is just passable; Furthermore, since that the fabricating process of LED array is complication, the cost is too high and the display can not be applied in the product requiring flexure, thereby the development of such conventional technology application is limited.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,849,877 B2 proposes a fabrication of light emitting display. The patent mainly adopts OLED as light emitting component, plastic board as substrate and patterned deposition as main fabricating process to fabricate active/passive display system with the image pitch of 100 to 200 μm and having flexibility; the luminous homogeneity of this technique is fabricated by the OLED array dealt with sputtering, and can not be replaced, static problem can be occurred by using the plastic that can not conduct electricity as substrate. Accordingly, such conventional technology can not replace the light emitting component as required, except for static problem, that using plastic as substrate can be also adverse to emit heat for the light emitting component of the display.
From the above mentioned, there's no display technology that can meet various display requirements. Accordingly, there exists a strong need in the art for a light emitting component with high efficiency for providing excellent luminous efficiency and reaction time, and for simplifying the encapsulation fabricating process for concurrently upgrading the reliability and longevity of the display to solve various drawbacks of the above-described conventional technology, so as to provide display technology with high quality, environmental protection and energy saving, lightness and thinness, and flexibility.